The Hunt Of New Destruction
On a barren planet with most of it's surface under the triumph of a sandstorm, a devout gunship descends through the sand planet's harsh atmosphere, no faster then 80 round km/h. Inside, a soul destroyer, an ascended and 2 loyalist devouts. Low-rested and ready to maneuver around with their vessels. Their transport shakes with the ongoing piercing through the atmosphere. The soul destroyer carried the name of Siccalous (Sek-cal-ous), despising authority, viewing it as a way to be above people and a path of abusing powers to only drain others success of supplying your own, he is usually non-responsive and empty-hearted, making him a contributor of infiltrating, sabotaging, and assassination. He is however mostly hot-headed, easily provoked but he is able to balance anger and calmness. Siccalous or Sic for short, is briefed to scout and track a clan scouring inside the facility that takes the shape of a factory, which was used in a war between canines and felines to create mechanical hunter and killing machines of canines. The Devout's believe that this clan wishes to reengage construction of these creations, to make contact of bloodshed to other Devouts, due to their "liberation" of the planets held by militarized felines, raids and disruptions on multiple clans. After quite some time of going through the atmosphere, the Devouts' transportation has come close to the planet's surface, the sandstorm was strong, forcing them to use heat seeker vision on their gunship. It highlighted the old war factory, faint but still guided them to it. "Any reason for a such a place to be constructed on a barren planet? Especially since this is made by felines?" - Loyalist "It would take a lucky eye, who would even think to find anything feline in a desert? It wouldn't make since, thus discarding the idea, further sustaining it's hidden location. We were lucky to catch their signature on their jumpship on their way here." - Ascended "Are you ready, Soul Destroyist?" - Ascended Sic nodded slowly, giving an ominous and displeased expression. "Is he... always like this...?" - Loyalist "He's a difficult one to commune with. He views himself only as a tool to get the job done and to punish those to see themselves as a higher value then other living beings. Thus why he is always... so serious. - Ascended "We are soon at the factory, Ascended Ky'ra will watch and speak to you telepathically. It is necessary for us to track your position. movement, and actions so we can provide some support for you. Our support dreadnought will send electric pulse strikes to help you and disrupt whatever anti-canine creations in there" - Loyalist The blast door on the gunship opens, Sicccalous sprints out. wasting no time. Hitting the sand overlaying sandstone by nearly over 400 meters. Sic considers himself lucky that he is walking upon the still sand other then quick sand. In his mind, the Ascended spoke and directed him. "We have faint thermal readings to your right, and it's showing some body signs by their heat, go there, observe and track, only respond with force if their gaze captures you in their sight" - Ascended The destroyest trails to his right, able to spot the rusted building. He scours for an opening into the facility, seeking for it. Only to come across shut and rusty blast doors and sand packed secondary doors. He immediately penetrate the walls of the building with his claws, climbing up the building. While doing so he took some time to scale the building, guessing 3 stories, but a thought of curious entered his mind, making him wonder how big can the underground part of the factory be. After reaching the top, he comes across a vent, and without a second of delay, he proceeds to climb down into the vent, sliding down the vents. The sounds of footsteps walking on metal catwalks suggest him to be in the factory. He continued to crawl inside the vents, carefully and quietly. To him he thanks the devout's under average size and weight for a fox. As rusted vents could probably not support even over a hundred pounds.